Edwards Sister
by Horsegal93
Summary: What if Edward had a twin sister that had been changed at the same time as him? What role in twilight would she take up? Would she accept Bella? ExB RXEM AxJ ESxC and Jasmine Edwards twin


Edwards Sister

Summary: What if Edward had a twin sister that had been changed at the same time as him? What role in twilight would she take up?

I own nothing!

Chapter 1:

My identical brother played a daunting tune on his piano, the sounds filling the room, telling a story of sorrow and pain. His eyes where closed, pale fingers making their way effortlessly across the keys. I knew this tune too well.

"Can I help you?" Edward mused, pausing slightly as he listened to something only he could hear. The tune changed to something lighter, Esme's piece.

"Alice seems awfully excited about school today." I sighed and glided over to him, sitting on the edge of the piano bench.

"A new girl, the Chief Swan's daughter, I don't see how something so insignificant to us can be so interesting." Edward said.

"Well, you know Alice. Maybe this girl will bring in some new fashion statement." I guessed, admiring the rising sun, the start of another day.

Carlisle and Esme drifted down stairs to listen. A few moments after that Alice bounded down the stairs, Jasper trailing behind.

"Jasmine. Go get changed at once!" Alice ordered me, eyeing my day old clothes in discust.

"yes ma'am" I laughed, standing and making my way to my room.

Lunch time

Pretending to be human would have to be my most boring passed time. We sat in the cafeteria in our usual spot, keeping up our pretenses of being human. What I called 'playing human' My food sat untouched in front of me as I watched my two adopted brothers banter over their wrestling competitions. Edward sat quietly as usual, but amusement shined in his eyes as he listened to the minds around him.

I leaned slightly towards my brother "I'm sure you have been kidding about Emmet having a brain or a thinking process." I stage whispered.

Edward chuckled and replied "It's there all right, but that doesn't mean it's mature."

Everyone laughed except Emmet who stuck his tongue out at Edward, causing the rest of us to laugh some more. The Humans began to look at us and our laughter died down. As usual, we turned our gazes separate ways, being indifferent.

Alice rose gracefully with her tray and went over to the bin, dumping her uneaten apple and soda and then gracefully exited the cafeteria. I observed her slightly stiff posture, taking note that once again, I had missed the unspoken language between her and Jasper.

Listening into the conversations in the cafeteria, I could hear the new girl wanting to know about us.

"Who are they?" Bella Swan asked her friend.

In the corner of my eye I spotted Edward tuning to look at her like he had been called and then he turned his head away, unnaturally fast. I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye. But he ignored it.

Bella's friend giggled and said under her breath "That's Edward, Jasmine and Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen, they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." (pg 17 of Twilight)

Edward began picking his bagel to pieces. I could tell he was listening to them as well.

"Is the new girl scared of us yet?" Emmet asked, not really caring enough to wait for an answer. He leaned over to whisper something in Rosalie's ear that we could all obviously hear.

Rosalie giggled and covered her mouth. She would be blushing if she could.

"Emmet!" Edward and I growled at the same time, while Jasper simply rolled his eyes.

Bella's friend began to gossip to her, telling her the couples in our family and that we were adopted and fostered.

Again in the corner of my eye I could see Edward looking curiously over at the girl and then his expression became frustrated. He then turned his face towards the wall, smirking. I was as usual, slightly confused with his rapid mood swing. As the clock on the wall struck the one we all stood gracefully and left the room, dumping our untouched food in much the same fashion as Alice had done.

As we went down the hall I paired off with Edward as we took our way to class. "How was your lunch dear brother?" I mocked.

Edward snickered "Why, dear sister, I think we should fetch a lion or two later, the canteen food does not do my diet justice."

I laughed as we entered the science room, causing a few stares. I took my seat at the back of the room as Edward went and sat in the isle near the center. Unfortunately for us we had a seating plan and a few minutes later Angela and Bella entered the room. Angela slid into the chair beside me and I could smell the fear radiating off her.

I grinned, flashing my teeth at Angela who became ridged in her seat.

"How has your day been?" I drawled.

"F..f..ine" Angela stuttered, I smirked at her human instincts and faced the front of the room.

I knew scaring the humans displeased my brother and I did it to egg him on but instead of the usual warning glance, he was ridged in his seat. He was glaring at the Swan girl as I stared on in shock. Class dragged on and as soon as the bell rang he stood up and ran out the door. A bit too fast for my liking.

At human pace I stood up and collected my belongings and then I stood up and walked over to where Bella was staring after him in shock.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, he has had a bad day and is upset" I said as coldly as I could, and then turned on my heel and stalked after my brother.

I stalked after my brother a little faster then I probably should have. He was leaning against his Volvo, his eyes where dark and muscles tense.

What was that about? I thought.

"Her blood sings to me" he croaked, his tortured eyes meeting mine.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at him.

Devon.

The name crossed my mind before I could stop it. Pain hit my chest, but I instantly stopped that train of thought, knowing if I thought of him more I would break down.

Edward's eyes widened as he heard the fleeting thought.

"Go change classes" I whispered, staring past him. Trying to win control over my thought process.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly before heading towards the office.

A few moments after Edward left my side, Alice and Jasper came to my side. Jaspers eyebrow creased in worry as he felt my feelings. Alice frowned as she caught on.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Just get in the car" I said, my voice monotone.

We piled into the car and were soon followed by Emmet with Rosalie, who sat on his lap in the back with Alice in the middle and Jasper on the other side of her.

The other cars piled out of the parking lot and it was almost empty when Edward came back to us. His expression was murderous.

As soon as he slid in the front seat Alice gasped.

"What is it Edward!" she gasped.

Edward shook his head at her and reversed out of the parking lot, speeding out onto the road.

"Edward!" Alice said in alarm.

"I'm leaving" he hissed.

"You will come back?" I whispered, remembering last time he had left, sorrow had haunted the household.

Edward looked at me, his glance said it all. He still cared enough to come back. He just needed to clear his head.

I place my hand on his shoulder, much like he had done to me.

"Go brother" I said, forcing my voice to be strong.

"Where going to miss you" Alice stated, her eyes glazing to the future.

Edward hissed once more and Alice apologized, ducking her head into Jaspers chest. Edward slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.

We all jumped out with the exception of Edward who stared out the windshield, unseeing. As soon as Jasper shut the door behind himself, Edward accelerated forward, heading towards the hospital to see Carlisle.

As we ran back to our home, Alice explained what was happening while I plugged in my headphones and droned out her voice with my music, not wanting to listen. We reached the house quicker than we would by car and I ran upstairs to break the news to Esme.

"Oh…" was her only response as she stared past me.

"He will come back mother" I stated, pulling her into my arms.

Esme clung to me fearfully and Alice appeared in the study door way.

"Don't worry Esme, he will be fine" she said, Emmet pushed past her, into the room.

"He's a big boy, he can change his own diapers" Emmet joked and Esme cracked a smile.

I laughed half heartedly at Emmet's joke and Esme let me go, to begin fussing over some flowers she was arranging. The pain still wallowed in her eyes, but she stood strong for Edward, at least until Carlisle came back.

The rest of the day and night dragged on. Esme had sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder when he had arrived home and the house remained silent. I had spent most the time in my room listening to music and contemplaiting actualy missing my brothers brooding company. But as I pressed play, I realized my brother had changed the CD, because he had hated my choice of country music, Debussy floated through the room.

I changed it, as quick as the machine would move, hoping Esme would not notice. The next day at school it seemed to drag on more than usual. I tried not to realize that it was because I missed my brother and his dark humor.

Lunch carried on quieter than usual, but calmer because we had hunted. I walked by myself to biology and sat next to Angela, smirking slightly as she shot me nervous glances every ten minutes. A boy called Mike talked to Bella like they where the best of friends.

During class I had to give a demonstration in front of the class. I did it flawlessly and I looked down at Bella as I walked past her table. She stared up at me with wide brown eyes and I couldnt help but chuckle as I glided past her table. It was funny how she was so innocent.

It was time to go home when I next saw the girl. She drove what I thought was a large red noisy beast of a machine. Her gaze swept over my siblings as they climbed into Edwards Volvo. Her gaze caught mine for a split second, and I stared strait back, until she lowered her gaze. I was annoyed that such a mortal human could cause my brother such pain.

Edward came back home Saturday night. Esme was overjoyed and I waited until all of the other's had reunited with him before I stepped forward to hug him. I hardly ever showed this sort of emotion in front of others. But this time, I did not even give it a second thought.

"Have you caused any humans to run away from you yet?" Edward asked my dryly, but a hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

"Not quite yet" I snickered "although that Angela girl is friends with that Bella girl, hmm…"

Edward rolled his eyes at me and I just laughed, glad to have my brother back.

On Sunday we hunted.

On Monday we went to school… and it was snowing.

By lunch time I had still not seen the Bella girl, but I knew she was here. That red truck of hers was hard to miss.

Emmet, Jasper and Edward had been having a snow fight, human style. At the lunch table we were cheerful and relaxed. Emmet shook his wet hair like a wet dog and Alice and Rosalie leaned away from him, laughing. I looked up at Edward grinning, to see him glancing curiously towards Bella's direction.

But he continued to stare, so I turned to hassle Emmet, making sure no one noticed Edwards distraction. Soon enough Edward and I made our way to Biology.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"As ready as I will ever be." Edward stated, turning his head away from me.

"Everything will go fine." I reassured him.

Edward bit his lip before he said something harsh. I sighed.

"It was different with me… I was a new born" I said trying not to bring up my past.

We entered the room, and I took my usual place next to Angela.

"Hello." Edward spoke to Bella, who looked up at him in shock.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan".

Bella and Edward continued their awkward conversation, until Mr. Banner started class.

I turned to Angela and looked her in the eye. "Go first" I requested rather then asked. She nodded her head vigorously and we began the work.

"Did you get contacts?" I heard Bella ask Edward.

"No" He replied puzzled.

"Smooth Edward" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, I thought there was something different with your eyes" she mumbled.

Observant little human I mused to Edward in my head.

Edward shrugged and looked away from Bella.

The rest of Biology continued same as always for me, but to Edward, I'm sure it was a lot more interesting. It was almost the end of the class when Edward began to lean away from Bella and as the class ended he rushed too fast from the class, yet again.

Next, Edward and I had English.

"How's Isabella?" I asked as we took our seats.

"Bella." he corrected. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella." I repeated, almost incredulous.

"Nice." Alice snorted, as she slid into the seat on my right.

It was raining when we went out to the Volvo. As we piled into the shiny car Edward watched Bella who was three cars down from us. She had almost reversed into another car in her haste to escape the parking lot. Edward chuckled as she drove past.

And that's it for now... What's your thoughts? Any questions?

:)

Horsegal93


End file.
